epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Epic Rap Battles: Aliens vs History - Frankenstrike vs Frankenstein's Monster
Welcome to the first Aliens vs History rap battle! Today we have Ben's DNA sample of a Transylian from Anur Transyl, Frankenstrike, battling the undead stitched together Mark Shelley monster, Frankenstein's Monster! I don't feel like doing a long intro for this. Also Frankenstein's Monster's second verse is shit. Sorry. |-|Battle= (Beat ) Frankenstrike I'm the quick spit Spitter of shocking rhymes, strike down like a Lightning Volt, Ripping artificial bitches till they need stitches, or drop Cannonbolt on this dolt! To the Viktor: The Spoils, so Benviktor's got this whole battle figured pat down, After this, you'll want a second revenge on Prometheus, reset fire to the town! Call me Mary Shelley cause I'll make you out to be sensitive and emotional, John Bobbit called, he wants his phallus back, the rest of you is disposable! You're gonna wish you talked to Dana Carvey bout those muscles and arteries, Cause your blood pressure's gonna rise from my words that work like a book summary! Frankenstein's Monster I'm ALIVE, and ready to cause a storm that'll rain on your parade, Make you short circuit, and get all fidgety like you're a game of charades! I'm the OG horror figure, stalking the towns, day and night, And I'm filling children's dreams to the brim with fright! Galactic Monster? The cousins I don't have are scarier than this walking transformer, I speech great, stitch myself up a performance, the world's most iconic monster! Shock me? C'mon, Franken-freak, my life is sustained through lightning, Your whole verse sounds like it was stripped from some poor Omniverse writing! Frankenstrike Short circuit? Make me! My lightning will burn you to a crisp darker than your lips! I'll sideburn ya, teleport ya, dismantla ya if you even try to step to this! Rip a hole in you bigger than the concusion on your forehead, The bodies you're created with are rotting, they should've stayed dead. You're taboo, like human transmutation, in fact, you should be Impossible, I'm on a rampage now, like Max's Monster, I've become unstoppable! Frankenstein's Monster If I'm such a dolt in your eyes, how come you keep giving empty threats? Generated self-compliments, but hardly any for dissing an opponent undead. I'd like you to apologize for even attempting to try to diss me, Cause the only insult you've thrown is the homage to me you fail to be! You're a nuisance to me, I'd rather be back hanging with the Chipmunks, And we'll be busy celebrating, won't care for your insults, we don't give fifteen fucks! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? |-|Rap Meanings= Frankenstrike I'm the quick spit Spitter of shocking rhymes, strike down like a Lightning Volt, (Spitter is the name of one of Ben's aliens, who has the ability to inflate his body and shoot out goop-like saliva at high pressure. In rap battles, spitting is a term for saying lines or dropping bars. In this case, Franknestrike is calling himself a quick spit spitter. A pun on the word shocking: Frankenstrike has the ability to generate electricity from the transformers on his back, and shocking also is used in the form of surprising. Strike down is a reference to bringing someone down, and a reference to Frankenstrike's name. Lightning Volt is the Dimension 23 counterpart of Frankenstrike, a.k.a. Ben 23's version and name for Franknestrike. Frankenstrike is saying he'll strike down on Frankenstein's monster like a volt of lightning.) Ripping artificial bitches till they need stitches, or drop Cannonbolt on this dolt! (A pun on the word rip: to rip someone on the mic is to defeat them, and ripping also means to tear someone apart. Frankenstrike says he'll rip Frankenstein's monster apart. This line also references the phrase, "Snitches get stitches," replacing "snitches" with "bitches." Franknestein's monster is an artificial human created with the parts of deceased humans. Both Frankenstrike and Frankenstein's monster have a large amount of stitches on their bodies. Frankenstrike says he'll rip apart Frankenstein's monster and have him need more stitches than he already has. Cannonbolt is another one of Ben's aliens, with the abilities similar to an armadillo in that he is able to roll up into a ball with the shell armor on his back, arms, and legs, and roll around with increased speed and strength to overpower his enemies. Cannonbolt is also good for tackling enemies. Franknestrike says he might also drop Cannonbolt on Frankenstein's monster. A dolt is someone of low intelligence. Many incarnations of Frankenstein's monster show him as an untelligent being, despite the fact he was rather intelligent in the original story.) To the Viktor: The Spoils, so Benviktor's got this whole battle figured pat down, (''Viktor: The Spoils was an episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien where Dr. Viktor, the Transylian where Ben got Frankenstrike's DNA sample from, returns. It is a play on the phrase, "To the victor, the spoils," and Frankenstrike uses it as a play on words here as well. Benviktor was the original name for Frankenstrike, as he, along with Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer, were renamed from their original "Bennames," of Benwolf, Benmummy, and Benviktor. Frankenstrike uses his original name here to reference to the Viktor, the spoils. He is implying he is already going to win, or has this battle down pat.)'' After this, you'll want a second revenge on Prometheus, reset fire to the town! (In the original story, Frankenstein's monster was shunned by society after trying to fit in, so he wanted revenge on Dr. Frankenstein, who created him. Prometheus is another name for Dr. Frankenstein. Many iterations of the Frankenstein story involve fire used to scare Frankenstein's monster. Frankenstrike is saying the monster will want revenge again for being created, as he'll be beat by Frankenstrike and once again shunned by society. Call me Mary Shelley cause I'll make you out to be sensitive and emotional, (Mary Shelley is the author of ''Frankenstein. Shelley created Frankenstein's monster to be, in reality, a sensitive and emotional creature. Franknestrike sees these traits as weaknesses, and says that, like Shelley, he'll make Frankenstein's monster out to actually be a sensitive and emotional creature.)'' John Bobbit called, he wants his phallus back, the rest of you is disposable! (John Bobbit's penis was cut off by his wife, Lorena Bobbit, while he was sleeping. Eventually, it was put back on surgically, possibly through it being sewn back to his body. Frankenstrike is implying that Frankenstein used Bobbit's penis for the penis of the monster, and that Bobbit wants it back. If the rest of the monster is disposable, that would imply that everything else is worthless, whereas the only part with a purpose is Bobbit's penis, and it's only purposeful for being returned to Bobbit.) You're gonna wish you talked to Dana Carvey bout those muscles and arteries, (The muscles and arteries of Frankenstrike were "hardly disguised" by the fleshy skin of the monster in the original story description of his appearance. Dana Carvey played Pistachio Disguisey, a.k.a. the Master of Disguise. Frankenstrike says the monster will wish he would've talked to Carvey about disguising the muscles and arteries better because...) Cause your blood pressure's gonna rise from my words that work like a book summary! (...his blood pressure will rise. With the fact that the monster is created from deceased body parts, it can be inferred that the creature is weak in some areas due to this. If the monster becomes to angry, he could very well suffer from the arteries exploding due to high blood pressure. High blood pressure can be caused from stress or anger, which Frankenstrike says his words will enduce enough anger to make the monster's arteries burst from blood pressure. Frankenstrike will also be using several disses from the original story as well as any other iteration in the similar form to a book summary.) Frankenstein's Monster I'm ALIVE, and ready to cause a storm that'll rain on your parade, (The most iconic line from the ''Frankenstein story is "It's ALIVE!" in reference to the monster coming to life, and Dr. Frankenstein becoming successful in creating an artificial human. The monster was brought to life by electrocuting it with lightning from a storm. The phrase, "Rain on your parade," is a reference to how someone's plans can be ruined by something else. The monster says he'll ruin Frankenstrike's plans of winning like a storm raining on a parade.)'' Make you short circuit, and get all fidgety like you're a game of charades! (Frankenstrike is an electric alien which logically means he would short circuit if he gets wet while using powers. Frankenstein's monster says he'll bring a storm in the previous line. Storms usually have rain, so it would get Frankenstrike wet while using his powers. When short curcuiting, it can be assumed Frankenstrike's body would get fidgety during the process. Charades is a game in which someone does actions in order to get someone else to guess what they are or what they're doing, and can sometimes lead to comical or strange movements that can seem fidgety. It can also be assumed that Frankenstrike's monster is taking a stab at Ben himself that him transforming into the aliens is a simple game of charades.) I'm the OG horror figure, stalking the towns, day and night, (Frankenstein's monster is one of the most iconic horror figure, alongside Dracula and ghosts, sort of being an OG of horror, who Frankenstrike was based on. The way the monster walks is in a stalk-like manner, walking very slowly with his arms out. Just walking into town could be considered stalking it, for the monster, both day and nighttime.) And I'm filling children's dreams to the brim with fright! (Since the monster is one of the most iconic horror figures, he would instill fear into children. "Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" is a reference to the song "This is Halloween," which was used in ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, where a character, Sally, is undead due to the same way as Frankenstrike, through her body parts being stitched together. This line, in the movie, was sung by Oogie Boogie, who also has many seems and stitches on his body.)'' Galactic Monster? The cousins I don't have are scarier than this walking transformer, (''Galactic Monsters was the title of Season 5 of Omniverse, where each of Ben's horror aliens (Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Toepick, and Whampire) appeared, and three episodes took place on Anur Transyl, the home planet of Frankenstrike's species. In the movie Hotel Transylvania, Johnny is disguised as a Frankenstein's monster-like charater, dubbed Johnnystein, who was said to be the cousin of the person who owned Frankenstein's monster's right hand before dying. At first, he was just called his cousin, to which the monster replied "I ain't got no cousin," and then an elaborate relation was created. The monster here says the cousins he doesn't have are scarier than Frankenstrike, who he refers to as a transformer due to the towers on his back.)'' I speech great, stitch myself up a performance, the world's most iconic monster! ("Speech great" is a reference to some of his incarnations being portrayed as idiotic and therefore would be unable to speak correctly. It is also a reference to Drakan95's battle of ''Dr. Frankenstein vs Dr. Jumba, where Frankenstein's monster also ironically referred to him being able to speak properly well by saying it improperly. Without stitches, he would be unable to perform any action at all due to the fact he would be in pieces. This also references how he will stitch up a performance to defeat Frankenstrike. He once again referneces how he's extremely iconic to the world of monsters and horror.)'' Shock me? C'mon, Franken-freak, my life is sustained through lightning, (The monster questions Frankenstrike's claim of shocking him. "Franken-freak" is an insulting name XLR8 called Dr. Viktor when claiming his plan was over, just before Dr. Viktor revived Zs'Skayr. The monster uses this insult on Frankenstrike. Dr. Frankenstein brought his monster to life through the electricity of a lightning storm, so Frankenstrike's electricity would therefore only keep the monster alive for longer rather than defeat him.) Your whole verse sounds like it was stripped from some poor Omniverse writing! (''Omniverse was notorious for having a writing style many fans of the original dislike. The monster is saying that Frankenstrike's lines are so bad that they may as well be lines he said from an episode of Omniverse.)'' Frankenstrike Short circuit? Make me! My lightning will burn you to a crisp darker than your lips! (Frankenstrike is questioning the monster's claim of making him short circuit. In the episode ''Be Afraid of the Dark, where Frankenstrike debuted, Zs'Skayr told Frankenstrike to stay away from a transmitter that was giving him control of the world, to which Frankenstrike responded with, "Make me!" Frankenstein's monster, in the original story, was described as having black lips, which Frankenstrike says he'll shock the monster so hard, he'll be burnt to being darker than his already black lips.)'' I'll sideburn ya, teleport ya, dismantla ya if you even try to step to this! (Frankenstrike has very notable sideburns. Burn is a term for dissing someone, and sideburn could mean Frankenstrike's dissing the monster, or burning him, from all sides. Although Frankenstrike has never shown the ability, Dr. Viktor showed the ability to open a portal and transport people from his current location to another location in ''The Return, and showed the ability to teleport in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, so it can be inferred that Frankenstrike could possess these abilities as well, and therefore be able to teleport the monster. If the monster steps to Frankenstrike, he will not only side"burn" him and teleport him, but dismantle him due to him being able to be torn apart easily.)'' Rip a hole in you bigger than the concusion on your forehead, (Following up with dismantling him, Frankenstrike says he'll rip a whole in the monster. A hole so large it's bigger than the monster's forehead, which is noticeably large, and could be seen as a concusion.) The bodies you're created with are rotting, they should've stayed dead. (The monster is created with the body parts of the deceased, and therefore these parts should be rotting even with the monster being alive. Frankenstrike says that the body parts should've stayed dead, possibly to respect the dead, but also to prevent the monster from ever being created to begin with.) You're taboo, like human transmutation, in fact, you should be Impossible, (Frankenstrike references the anime, ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''and ''Fullmetal Achemist: Brotherhood. In both, the idea of being able to transmute a human soul is taboo, as it cannot follow the Laws of Equivalent Exchange, as nothing can equal a human life. Frankenstrike also indirectly alludes to the Homunculi who are artificial humans. He then says it should be impossible for the monster to be alive, as creating such a being shouldn't be possible, and also refers back to human transmutation, which is impossible. Impossible is capitalized as a reference to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, The Eggman Cometh, where Dr. Animo changes chickens into mutated pterodactyls, and one of which wants to be named. Dr. Animo goes to name him, only to see Ben and his team have found where he is, saying it is impossible, which the pterodactyl confuses for his own name.)'' I'm on a rampage now, like Max's Monster, I've become unstoppable! (''Max's Monster is an episode of Ben 10: Omniverse in which Frankenstrike first reappeared in. In this episode, Max's old partner, Phil, returns, only to be possessed by a monsterous, sentient version of a Terroranchula, which is the predatory species of Ben's alien Ball Weevil. In this form, Phil was nearly unstoppable, especially when dealing with electricity, and went on many rampages in the episode.)'' Frankenstein's Monster If I'm such a dolt in your eyes, how come you keep giving empty threats? (The monster questions Frankenstrike's claim of him being a dolt. He wonders, if he himself is such a dolt, why Frankenstrike is shouting out empty threats at him rather than more dissing.) Generated self-compliments, but hardly any for dissing an opponent undead. (Generated is a reference to the fact Frankenstrike generates electricity. Frankenstrike has given more self compliments in this battle than he has actual disses, same goes for threats. Undead refers to how both opponents are actually undead beings.) I'd like you to apologize for even attempting to try to diss me, (The monster would prefer that Frankenstrike apologize for the few disses he tried to shoot at him.) Cause the only insult you've thrown is the homage to me you fail to be! (The monster says that none of the few disses actually insulted him, but rather the fact that Frankenstrike tries, and apparently fails, at being an homage to the monster himself.) You're a nuisance to me, I'd rather be back hanging with the Chipmunks, (The monster claims that Frankenstrike is just a nuisance to him, and that he would rather be hanging out with Alvin & The Chipmunks, who he met in ''Alvin & The Chipmunks meet Frankenstein, who are also known for being nuisances.)'' And we'll be busy celebrating, won't care for your insults, we don't give fifteen fucks! (The monster says he and the Chipmunks will be so busy celebrating that they won't care for Frankenstrike's insults. Frankenstrike is the fifteenth alien Ben unlocked. The monster specifically says "fifteen fucks" for this reason.) Poll Who Won? Frankenstrike Frankenstein's Monster Alien for the Next Battle Category:Blog posts